


I am really glad that I met you

by ShinXcrown



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinXcrown/pseuds/ShinXcrown
Summary: A series of one-shots between each character and Sorey. Any ideas provided do not hesitate to tell me.Chapter 1: Mother Hon MeeboChapter 2: Daddy Dazel( maybe the name will change XD)Chapter 3: Lailah the guardianChapter 4: Edna, the youngestChapter 5: Rose, beloved sisterChapter 6: Sorey pure heartChapter 7: Welcome home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: grammar might be a problem. >v

**Mother-hon Meebo**

Mikleo rubbed the towel on his wet hair to dry it as the droplets of water drip on the wooden floor; The Rain is pouring so bad that they had to look for a shelter to hide under and rest till the rain at least become less. They all could hear the rain hitting the roof like the stamps of dozens of soldiers shoes ready for war. The sound is loud, strong enough to somehow, just somehow make a fragment of fear in him.

 

Dazel disappears with his towel avoiding everyone eyes and pressure as he didn't like someone seeing him getting changed, no one pried into his business; his secrets remain secrets until he chooses to say it to them personally. Or maybe he just didn't like anyone watching him. He glanced at his childhood friend Next to him who was still fascinated looking at the rain. His eyes are gleaming with questions as he still stares not even feeling him looking at him. The towel still hangs on his shoulder forgotten as his clothes still wet, unchanged with the water dripping from his hair. Sorey hair fell flat sticking on his forehead and cheeks making him even look more, naive? Was the word he could use?He looked pure, purer even than the rain.

 

Zaveid who is already without a shirt yawns as he already dried his body, decide to lay on the sofa with his hands behind his back and his right leg on the other, looking rather relaxed, he felt the wind a little bit. Mikleo gave a blank stare at Zaveid who smirked and winked at him.

 

"Lailah will kill you." Mikleo dead-stared at Zaveid who looked like he was hurt, mockingly moving his hand to his chest,"Me? She loves me." Zaveid laughed as Mikleo who rolls his eyes. He sighs dropping the towel from his head to his shoulder.

 

Sorey sneezes earning mikleo attention to him as he also notices his shivering, Mikleo moves to Sorey and grabs the towel from Sorey's shoulder and starts to rub it roughly on his head making Sorey jump as he forgot Mikleo was there.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Dry your hair, change your clothes then daydream as much as you want." Mikleo frowns as Sorey laugh, not nervous, not sarcastically but rather genuinely.

  
"Sorry! I just can't help it." Sorey let Mikleo touch his hair and rough it up with the towel.

  
Dazel comes in again noticing the scene; he stops midway stiffened before he scoffs and leans on the wall at the corner. Zaveid blinks at the scene before him, " you two getting cuddly all over. If only you were girls." He shakes his head looking sad ( mocking them of course.)

Mikleo stops midtrack drying Sorey hair, surprised red face as Sorey laughs, Mikleo turns back to Sorey, and as he opens his mouth, The door where the girls were changing opens, and Edna was the first one to come out. She was tieing her hair up as she spots Mikleo and Sorey. She grins, "Meebo enjoys being the mom more than Lailah."

  
"I-I what!" Mikleo statues and stiffens up. Sorey laughs again and grabs Mikleo hands, " Mikleo has always been my mom." He grins holding into Mikleo hands.

Mikleo face turns red.

It was annoying but, he couldn't find himself disagreeing.

He sighs, and put his hands on Sorey back and push to the room, ignoring everyone looks as Sorey groans and whining at Mikleo, but he doesn't stop him. He never did since childhood.

"You're going to catch a cold at this rate! even Rose is more behaved than you."

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo remembers when they were kids When they used to play and food around. Gramps have told him that Sorey wasn't Seraph like them, it made him sad; what saddens him more, the fact Sorey thought he was seraph. He still remembers that day clearly were Srey was devastated, that he was different than all of them. Sorey cried for weeks when they were about to sleep, or once Sorey goes off alone when Mikleo trains with Gramps. But as soon someone come and plays with him or just sit with him, he just becomes a ball of happiness; especially when Mikleo finishes and goes to Sorey. That's what his family told him, Sorey was attached to him, and he couldn't help but feel the same way.  
  


 

 

Sorey fidgets in his place, hands behind his back waiting for Mikleo to finish training outside. It's been more than three hours, but Sorey was willing to wait!

His stomach growled he put a hand on his belly, " just a little bit, and then we can eat together! I am sure Mikleo is hungry as I am! And more, since he trains more." Sorey to himself smiling. Everyone was busy and going on errands for the festivals; he did his best to help! But Sorey can't do more since they told him that Sorey needs to grow up first. That's why Sorey must become stronger, so he can assure them he will be okay and he can protect them as much as they have always been protecting him.

Sorey blinks, back to reality as he felt the drop of the rain fall on his nose, he looks up; the sun is disappearing behind the clouds. The droplets of rain falling little by little as they fall together and more even joining, it was getting heavier. Sorey steps ahead letting the rain fall on him. He can feel it falling on its head, for some reason it felt so pleasant; it made him satisfied, the thunder rages making a loud raging sound; Sorey doesn't jump merely look up as he barely catches it. His mouth open in awe and delight.

He quickly closes his eyes face frowning in concentration as the rain keep getting heavier, he took a deep breath and put his hands together. He stays in that position for one minute. Then smiles nodding to himself as he keeps moving around the rain, hands spread wide letting the rain fall on every part of him.

 

 

 

Mikleo falls tiredly on the loud wooden floor groaning as his gramps sighs sitting, " Go rest Mikleo, make sure Sorey is good." The torrential rains could be heard from inside as it falls harshly on the roof of the house. Mikleo sits up, hair messy, he nods at his gramps tiredly rubbing his eyes. Mikleo goes to his gramps giving him a hug and kiss on the check before mumbling good night. His gramps sighs and pat him on the head and waves him to go to eat then go to bed.

 

Sorey was on the ground, still smiling facing the rain as he laid on his back enjoying it. When was Mikleo finishing? Oh, the rain stopped? But he could hear it, but couldn't feel it. What. He cracks one eye open to see a frowning Mikleo with hands on his hips, and a frown on his face as he was looking at Sorey. Mikleo learned this technique this week ago as he had this bubble around them making not even a droplet of rainfall inside.

"Sorey! you're going to catch a cold !"

Sorey laugh nervously, " Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Mikleo gave him a blank stare. Sorey smile cheekily, " forgive me?"

Mikleo turns head snorting and then leaves Sorey to return home, Sorey stands up and quickly tell Mikleo to wait for him and mumble a bunch of sorry's as Mikleo pays no heed to him.

 

 

 

Sorey sneezes a lot, as Mikleo expected that it would happen. It wasn't the first time Sorey goes off when it rains like that. It became a habit for Sorey, whenever he gets intrigued and interested in something he gets weird, despite seeing the same thing over and over as the rain. Mikleo asked Sorey to stop doing that, that some day he will get hurt or sick bad. But Sorey told him he couldn't help it.

He grabs Sorey towel and head to Sorey who just sneezed again, he kneels down beside him as Sorey smiles and offers him his head. Mikleo huffs looking at Sorey before drying his hair with the towel.

"How was training ?" Sorey asks Mikleo.

  
Mikleo hums, " Gramps said just a bit more, and I will be good."

  
Sorey nods and sends a smile to Mikleo, " I am glad!" Then he continues staring at Mikleo; Mikleo blinks flustered as Sorey keep staring, "W-what?"( He is still drying his hair)

 

Sorey sends him a huge grin, " Someday Mikleo, I will be much stronger! And protect you all, then you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I might even become the shepherd! Wouldn't that be great."

Mikleo blinks again at Sorey enthusiasm, then he smiles and nods, " I can't w--"

  
Sorey's stomach growls loudly. Sorey turns away as soon Mikleo sends another frown.

 

"Why didn't you eat!"

  
"I-I was waiting for you!"

  
"No excuse!"

 

"Ow! M-mikl-- owwww Mikleo! I am sorry !"

 

After that, Mikleo made sure Sorey was eating as Sorey made sure mikleo ate as well. ( but of course, he told Sorey to change out of his wet clothes.) Both started talking about what they should do tomorrow and discussing about something they had seen in the ruins; then they began reading the books, again and again, to connect a theory or research on something they have missed. Mikleo then had to drag Sorey to sleep as he was sleep-reading his book.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo sighs at the memories floating by; he always has to make sure Sorey eats, dress up, sleeps, and a lot of bunch of things, But as he said he couldn't help it. He smiles at Sorey who was asleep on the ground, and he closed his eyes near him turned the other side to sleep.

 

Lailah, Rose, and Edna peeks from the room as the guys have already slept. They closed the door slowly not to wake them up.

"Mikleo is cute" Lailah giggles as had her long hair loosened; Edna grins, " Meebo should be nicknamed " the mother of Sorey."  
Rose laughs as she jumps on the bed, " Mother hen Meebo is fitting."

**Author's Note:**

> Dazel stiffening has something to do when we see Sorey/Dazel chapter. XD keep that in mind!
> 
> Sorey in the rain is also a hint in the last chapter! 
> 
> And for the content I always thought that Mikleo was such a mother hon for Sorey for some reason, it always been that image in my head!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! please do not hesitate to ask or comment ( i would be very happy) and any suggestion is always welcome ( as long its reasonable XD) about writing, content, ideas for other characters ! and stuff ovo Thank you again !


End file.
